Thank You Sesshoumaru
by NikkieJay101
Summary: We all know Sesshoumaru has a just a piece of kindness, saving rin, and other things but would sesshoumaru ever help someone bring life into this world? read and review to find out!
1. In need

This is my first Fan fiction for Inuyasha so be nice!

I don't own Inuyasha or anything!! Gosh!

________________________________________________________________________

Thank You Sesshoumaru

The sun was bright it was a lovely day. Little Rin was in picking flowers in beautiful field just outside of the woods. She hummed happily to herself as picked flowers of blue and lavender.

"Lord Sesshoumaru and Master Jaken will love these!" She giggled, and then she felt her stomach growl.

"Oh, I must be hungry. I must tell Master Jaken!" she said as she finished picking. Then she happily walked to the woods and as she walked she heard a scream. She stopped to confirm what she heard, and then it came again. She started to get scared she started to run calling for Sesshoumaru.

"Lord Sesshoumaru, Lord Sesshoumaru! Lor..." she bumped into something soft. She fell to the ground with a soft thud. As she rubbed her head she looked up to see Sesshoumaru, who slowly turned to see what hit him.

"Lord Sesshoumaru!"

"Rin was that you yelling?" he asked.

"Um, oh yes! I wanted to tell you that while I was picking flowers, I heard I scream." She said.

Sesshoumaru looked at her.

"I think somebody's in trouble!" she continued.

"_There is a smell of blood in the air"_ Sesshoumaru said to himself.

"We do not have time for helping people, especially humans!!" Jaken proclaimed. Rin was still persistent so tried to convince them again.

"But Master Jaken..." she wined.

"I said No! Now let's g..." Jaken was cut off.

"JAKEN!"

"L-L-Lord Sesshoumaru?" Jaken stammered.

"Rin lead the way." Sesshoumaru commanded. Rin smiled and lead them back to field.

End of chappie one!! please review, and let me know wat ya think!!


	2. Am I a Disgrace?

Author's note XD: I know the first chapter was very short but I'll try to make this one longer. Keep reading.

I don't own Inuyasha or anything!! Gosh!

Chapter 2- Am I A Disgrace?

The screaming started to sound like groans of pain and by the sound of it a lot of pain.

Sesshoumaru followed the smell of the blood.

"Look Lord Sesshoumaru, over there!" Rin pointed. Sesshoumaru followed her finger to a tree, and at the base of tree there was a young woman who was what they were looking for. Sesshoumaru looked the woman over, she was fair skinned, she had her eyes closed probably due to her pain, long black hair, and wore a light blue kimono which had a few tears here and there, and she was with child. He also noticed she was bruised very badly on her arms and face.

"O My Gosh!" Rin ran over to the lady, "Excuse me? Are you alright?" she asked.

The woman picked her head up to reveal two violet orbs called eyes. Her vision was blurred for only a second she heaved trying to breathe. She spoke, "uh..little one…plea..please.. don't tell.. anyone that I'm here..please..UGH!" she winced from pain in her abdomen.

Rin was so scared for this woman, tears formed in her eyes she turned to Sesshoumaru, "Lord Sesshoumaru, Master Jaken...we must help her and her baby!" she stammered.

Sesshoumaru just looked at Rin then at the woman.

"_I've never seen a human give birth."_ Sesshoumaru thought. _"What should I do?"_

Argh! The woman yelled again.

"Jaken!"

He jumped, "Yes Lord Sesshoumaru!?"

"I'll be needing some Hot water."

"Hot water, my lord?" he questioned.

"NOW!" Sesshoumaru demanded. Startling not only Jaken, who took off, and Rin, but the woman as well who just noticed he was there. She gazed at Sesshoumaru with fear at first, then toughed herself to speak.

"What matter..of being are you?, Please just leave don't kill me!" she said to him.

"Rin go assist Jaken."

"uh..yes my lord!" and with that she was off leaving Sesshoumaru and the woman alone.

Sesshoumaru walked closer to the women, who started to quiver and held her stomach but kept her gaze on the man. Sesshoumaru bent down so he was face to face with her.

"please don't, kill me! Urgh!!" she demanded again. Sesshoumaru continued to look at her.

"I am a demon, but I do not intend on killing you." He said as he looked at her.

"_She's been beaten"_ he noticed.

The woman gripped her stomach and her breathing became uneasy, tears started to fall from her eyes, beads of sweat fell down her face, she groaned again as she slightly spread her legs. Sesshoumaru senses the smell of blood grow even stronger. He looked down, "it must come out of there" he said to himself. He looked back at woman, it wasn't like him but he felt very sorry for this human. He wanted to know who beat this woman in her current state. They should be tortured to death with no mercy. Sesshoumaru couldn't believe what he was about to do, he ripped off a piece of his fur shawl and began to soothe the woman.

"My name is Sesshoumaru, please if you allow it I would like to help you." He said to her

The woman looked at him, _"what if he eats my baby?"_ she thought. Her pain began to intense she was getting weaker with each contraction of pain. She knew it was either die or get this demon help. She wanted her baby to live and grow, she accepted. They started to position themselves.

"This..is..my…first..child..that..wasn't supposed to be." She said

Sesshoumaru knew what she meant and he figured that is why she was beaten.

"is that the cause of your bruises?" he asked

She nodded, "I am not married and was attacked by bandits, they…they…" she suddenly couldn't finish.

"they assault you, did they not?" Sesshoumaru finished. She nodded then winced again.

"My village thought I was no good and filled with sin, they've tried to kill the baby since." She continued.

Sesshoumaru just listened as she talked, he didn't want to admit it but he kind of liked the sound of her voice. It wasn't soft but graceful, to the point.

Rin and Jaken finally return and just in time too, the woman couldn't stand the pain she had to push.

"Here's the water Lord Sesshoumaru." Rin said setting a bucket down by him. Sesshoumaru ripped another piece of his fur off dipped in the bucket then handed it to Rin.

"Here Rin, put this on her forehead." He commanded. She did, the woman relaxed a little.

Then Sesshoumaru turned to Jaken, "You know what to do?" He asked of Jaken.

Jaken nodded," Yes, my lord, I will go stand watch." And with that he was off.

The woman screamed,"awwgh, it coming out!!"

Rin Panicked! "LORD SESSHOUMARU!!"

He was already ahead of her his hand was placed at the woman's opening.

"Be strong miss, and push." He said.

uh oh end of chapter!! Please review keep reading.


	3. A Brand New Life

Author's note XD: oooh Sessie is being so caring I can't stand it!! Can't wait! Keep reading. Here's chappie 3!!!

I don't own Inuyasha or anything!! Gosh!

_Last time:_

_The woman screamed,"awwgh, it coming out!!"_

_Rin Panicked! "LORD SESSHOUMARU!!"_

_He was already ahead of her his hand was placed at the woman's opening._

"_Be strong miss, and push." He said._

Chapter 3- A Brand New Life

Sesshoumaru could see it. The head of the new human.

"Keep it up, lady!" Rin exclaimed

The woman screamed at the pain. She continued to push and push. About a half hour later she gave one final push, and then collapsed.

Sesshoumaru caught the bloody little human in his hand. He looked at it.

"Lord Sesshoumaru, be careful of your claws when you cut the cord! If it gets infected it'll die!" Rin proclaimed.

The woman became alert, "DON'T KILL MY BABY, DEMON!"

Sesshoumaru looked back at her opening and saw the cord, and he careful cut it with one of his non-poison claw. He wiped off the baby and wrapped it in a piece of his fur, then handed it to the mother.

She held the baby, she smiled and so did Rin.

"It's so tiny!" Rin said.

The woman began to cry at the site of her child, it was fair skinned just as she was, and it had her eyes, as well as a full head of black hair. _"Thank God, it doesn't look anything_ _like one of those bandits." _Then she looked up to Sesshoumaru with her tear-filled eyes. "Thank you, Thank you so much, demon." She said.

"Sesshoumaru" he looked away.

The woman corrected herself, "Oh, I'm sorry, thank you Sesshoumaru."

"So? What is it? A boy or a girl?" Rin asked.

"Boy."

The woman and Rin looked up at Sesshoumaru. Who was still looking away from them?

"Pardon? What did you say?" the woman asked him.

"It is a boy." He said as he turned around to face them.

Rin clapped and jumped for joy! "weeee a little boy!!" "What's his name?" she asked.

The woman looked at her son then at Sesshoumaru then back at her son. She thought.

"Um if you do not mind, I would like to name him after you...Sesshoumaru." she looked at him with her violet eyes.

Rin was surprised. She knew Sesshoumaru was very proud of his name. What would he do? What will he say?

Sesshoumaru looked at the woman, and then turned away.

The woman felt slightly neglected and she felt horrible for asking such a thing, but then she heard him speak.

"Why do you want to name after me?" he asked

She smiled slightly, "well, because of your kindness, and you helped me when I was on the verge of death, you saved us. He owes you his life." She said

Sesshoumaru felt a slight pulse in his heart. Did he actually felt honored by someone?

"Please Lord Sesshoumaru." Rin said tugging at his leg. He looked at her then looked away.

"Do as you please, but first, you have to do something for me." He said

The woman was puzzled but agreed, "Anything for you, Lord Sesshoumaru."

_Did she just call me Lord?_ He thought, the dismissed it, "Tell me your name."

"Oh yes, we've helped you so much and we don't even know your name." Rin said.

"Kazumi." She answered.

"So Pretty!" Rin said.

"_She definitely lives up to her name, beautiful."_ Sesshoumaru thought.

"Come Rin let's go." He said as he turned to leave.

"coming." She said as she hurried to his side.

"Please don't go." Kazumi said. "I am still very weak, I could be attacked out here…Please, stay." She begged her black bangs covered her eyes to hide her tears.

Sesshoumaru turned his head slightly to see her tears. These were different then her tears of pain, these were tears of longing, loneliness.

"Rin go find and stay with Jaken. Wait for me." He demanded. Rin simply nodded and was off.

Sesshoumaru waited until she was gone before he walked up to Kazumi. Then he bent down face to face with her. Their faces only inches apart. He did something he thought he would never do, especially to a human. He lifted her head with his finger. She looked at him. He looked at her. He than wiped her tears with his thumb.

She was confused.

"L-l-Lord Sesshoumaru?" Kazumi asked.

"Do not cry anymore." He said looking in her eyes. "There is something I must finish before I care for anyone." He continued. Kazumi looked at him, "Can I join you? Please?" she begged.

Sesshoumaru smirked (SHOCK!!) and he shook his head. "I am sorry Kazumi; I do not want anything more to happen to you."

"Oh," Kazumi looked away. Sesshoumaru turned her back then kissed her! Kazumi was shocked at first but then deepened the kiss. He taste so sweet, her scent is divine. As they came up for air, little Sesshoumaru began to whine. Kazumi quickly shushed him.

Sesshoumaru stood up. "Recover quickly." He said turning to leave.

"I'll return for you soon. I promise." and with that he left.

"I will." Kazumi whispered. "I will".


	4. My Brother?

Author's note XD: oooh Sessie is being so caring I can't stand it!! Can't wait! Keep reading. Here's Chappie 4 oh yea! Thanks to all who reviewed! XDXDXD

I don't own Inuyasha or anything!! Gosh!

Chapter 4-My Brother?

It's been at least a day since Kazumi gave birth to her son Sesshoumaru. She still sits at the tree basin, since she is still injured and weak from the birth. She and her baby are healthy no less.

A few miles away we meet up with Inuyasha and the gang on their way back to Kaede's Village.

"Man, my feet hurt." Kagome murmured.

"Awg, you humans are so weak. Ya'll can't even walk." Inuyasha complained.

"Now, now you two lets not be so tempered." Miroku said.

"Plus we're almost there!" Shippo finished.

They walked into a forest, about mid way Inuyasha stopped. Kagome bumped into him.

"Inuyasha!" she yelled. "Why did ya stop?"

"Is there something wrong, Inuyasha?" Sango asked.

Inuyasha ignored all their questions he focused on the sound he was hearing. It sounded like singing. It was so soft.

"Hello? Inuyasha are ya there?" Kagome asked waving her hand in his face.

"Do you guys hear that?" Inuyasha asked.

They all listened.

"I don't hear anything." Miroku said, "Yea, me either." Sango finished.

_Oh yea their hearing isn't as good as mine._

"I can hear singing." Shippo said.

"Singing?" Kagome, Sango, and Miroku asked.

"I knew Shippo would hear it." Inuyasha smirked.

"Come on let's go!" Inuyasha said and he followed the sound.

Back with Kazumi.

"_In the midnight hour, the moon shines high above._

_I know somewhere someone is dreaming of their love._

_Little one dry those tears, you have no reason to be scared, _

_Because if you don't already know_

_No matter where you are,_

_No matter where you go,_

_I will always love you."_

Kazumi sung softly to Sesshoumaru who was falling asleep in her arms. She heard voices she held him tightly, as she became prepared for anything. She looked around, she saw a boy in red running toward her. He had a few people behind him.

"_He looks like..."_ she thought.

The boy stopped in front of her. He looked at her, she had the scent of blood on her but she wasn't bleeding. Her kimono was a tad bit torn, she had bruises too. And then there was a baby who seemed to be newborn.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome called as they all caught up with him.

"Over here, Kagome."

They all walked to where he was and saw the woman. They are immediately saw her bruises and the baby.

"oh im sorry miss, but are you ok?" Kagome asked sitting on her knees next to her.

"Um, yes I'm ok, just recovering." She answered.

Kagome could tell she had just given birth not to long ago because she still looked worn out.

"Hey!" Inuyasha yelled.

The woman looked at him.

"What are doing out here anyways?" he asked

"Inuyasha, don't be rude!" Kagome said even though she wanted to know as well. The lady shook her head. "No it's alright, I've been out here for only two days, and I was beaten when I was pregnant, but I gave birth yesterday. I am still too weak to move." Kazumi said.

"Oh No! Who would do such a thing to you?" Miroku asked.

"It is no longer important; my baby is healthy and alive." Kazumi said as she looked at him sleeping.

Inuyasha was growing annoyed he wanted to find whoever that was singing. _Maybe it was her. _He thought looking at Kazumi. He went for it.

"Hey lady was that you singing earlier?" Inuyasha asked.

"Yes. Yes it was." Kazumi answered. Shippo walked over to see the baby, "it was very pretty." He said.

"You have to have a nice voice in order to get Inuyasha to come running." Miroku joked.

"shut up! You know wha-", Inuyasha smelled something..it was faint but it was there. He looked over to the woman and was shocked with what she was holding. He went over to her. He sniffed her. She fliched.

"what are you doing?" she asked.

"Inuyasha stop it!" Kagome stated he didn't listen though.

"SIT BOY!" and with that Inuyasha fell to the ground but he popped right back up.

He didn't feel like chewing out Kagome so he fixed all his attention on this woman.

"where did you get that fur?" he asked pointed to wrap the child was in.

They all were in shock when she said the name.

"Sesshoumaru." Kazumi said with a smile.

End of chappie 4! Keep reading!


	5. Can this really be him?

_Last Time On Thank you Sesshoumaru: _

_"Inuyasha stop it!" Kagome stated he didn't listen though._

_"SIT BOY!" and with that Inuyasha fell to the ground but he popped right back up._

_He didn't feel like chewing out Kagome so he fixed all his attention on this woman._

_"Where did you get that fur?" he asked pointed to the wrap the child was in._

_They all were in shock when she said the name._

_"Sesshoumaru…." Kazumi said with a smile._

Chapter 5: Can this really be him?

Inuyasha had the strangest confused face. "HUH!?"

"I'm sorry…but did you say Sessehoumaru?!" Kagome asked in disbelief. Sango and the others too were at a loss for words.

_That is no doubt part of Sesshoumaru's fur_… Inuysha thought.

Kazumi looked at the group then back and her son.

"Yes..Sesshoumaru... the nicest demon I've ever encountered." She said with a smile.

"THE NICEST DEMON!? The gang shouted.

_What's with this woman? Who is she? _ Inuyasha thought to himself.

Kazumi just looked at them.

Miroku came closer to the young woman and child. He looked at the child. _The baby seems human. _He thought.

"Excuse me miss, but you said have been out here for some time, correct?" he asked.

"Yes, Monk. I have been too weak to move." Kazumi stated.

"Then you should come with us to the village for some proper care." Sango said.

Shippo and Kagome agreed.

"Yea! Lady Kaede would exactly what to do." Miroku began to help Kazumi up.

Kazumi had been through so much and she was a tad bit skeptical about these strangers helping her. All she knew about them is that they seem to know Sesshoumaru.

Kazumi wanted to see him again and if these were his friends then Sesshoumaru is bound to show up soon. She knew that if she said in the spot any longer something would've happened to her. She had no choice. She decided to go with them.

Inuyasha however had no idea what to say or do. He knew his brother as the heartless jackass who never hesitates to kill. So why did he help this lady and her child? He despises humans. This wasn't like Sesshoumaru at all. He wanted to know what was going on….and why.

The group continued to walk now with Kazumi and baby Sesshoumaru riding on Kirara's back.


End file.
